Jonquil
by Delu4Selu
Summary: Sehun - Luhan / Hunhan / Selu. EXO - boyslove , romance , hurt gagal. Cintamu terbalaskan... If it is meant to be, it will be. sayang nya it isn't meant to be. :c Sad ending,gasuka sad ending gausa baca. Based on my own experience huhu ㅠㅠ REVIEW FOR UPDATES! DO NOT PLAGIARIZE!


_**DELU4SELU**_

**drama, romance, comfort, fluffy, angst, school-life.**

**COMMON DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.**

_**DELU4SELU**_

* * *

Xi LuHan.

Siapa yang tidak kenal? Kalau Korea Selatan punya seseorang yang 'menjabat' sebagai peri nasional, maka jabatan tersebut dipegang LuHan di sekolahnya.

LuHan memang bukan anggota dari 'kaum mayoritas' di sekolahnya. Terang saja, ia hanya anggota 'kaum minoritas.'

Meskipun begitu, menjadi golongan minoritas bukan berarti menjadi kalangan biasa (?). Kaum minoritas di sekolah itu justru menjadi kelompok yang berpengaruh.

.

.

LuHan yang berasal dari BeiJing, _Prince ChangSa_ Yixing, dan seorang hubae eksotis berkampung-halaman QingDao –Zitao.

Kalian bertanya mengapa mereka bisa popular? Ah... Baiklah, yang ini memang harus dijelaskan...

.

.

1.) LuHan terkenal dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu, dengan wajah angelic yang tidak mungkin tidak menyebabkan orang 'attracted.'

Selalu mengisi berbagai acara sekolah sebagai vokalis utama, dan telah serta terus menjuarai berbagai kontes bernyanyi.

LuHan juga menjabat sebagai salah satu pengurus OSIS, dengan ketuanya yang genit –Jongin yang tidak jarang menggoda LuHan dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Serentetan (?) kegiatan yang terus sukses membuat kedua ujung bibir kepala sekolah terangkat tersebut tidak mengganggu LuHan sama sekali.

Ia tidak menggunakan hal tersebut sebagai alasan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran biasa dengan baik.

Wajah bak Aphrodite, suara menawan, sikap yang sangat manis, dan prestasi yang luar biasa menjadi penyebab banyak perempuan senang mencibirnya karena. Ha.

**Ironis.**

* * *

2.) Yixing, pemuda dengan dimples yang saking dalamnya mampu meyedot (?) semua rasa ketertarikan orang, dan kalian tahu kan?

Namanya itu. YiXing. Yi berarti seni dan Xing berarti tumbuh. Oh Tuhan! Kata-kata orang tua nya sangat mujarap!

Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin kedengaran fantastis bagi seseorang untuk dapat menari berbagai macam genre (?) tari, menyanyi, berakting, membaca puisi, memainkan gitar, memainkan piano, dan memainkan drum dengan sangat baik.

Tidak percaya? Well, awalnya aku juga seperti itu. Tapi kenyataanya memang begitu, si pemuda yang 'seni nya tumbuh' itu.

Rasanya seperti Tuhan tidak adil. Sementara murid-murid lain frustrasi karena tidak memiliki bakat apapun, disana lah ia dengan setumpuk (?) bakatnya yang memukau.

Yang ini juga,** ironis.**

* * *

3.) Zitao. Ah sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin membicarakannya. Pemuda ini memang manis, tidak _–sangat manis._

Maka itu ia memanfaatkan kemanisan (?) dan imej polosnya untuk memikat orang-orang. Oh, mau diperingatkan sampai bibirmu menebal dan syaraf-syarafnya matipun tidak akan menghentikan sikap _playernya_ itu.

_"Come on,la! Aku kan cuma ingin dimanja dan ditraktir, salahkan mereka yang dengan senang hati mengalihkan waktu, perhatian, dan uang mereka padaku!"_hanya seuntai kalimat yang –berkesan– tak berdosa itu yang akan keluar dari bibir kucingnya tiap kali ia diperingatkan untuk berhenti menyebabkan para gadis dan pemuda yang secara bergilrian mengundurkan diri dari sekolah karena depresi, _lovesick_.

Lagi-lagi,** ironis.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah paham? Pasti paham.

Mereka terlalu memukau. Jika dibandingkan, mereka seperti butiran berlian diantara ladang kentang.

.

.

.

Alkisah, hiduplah (?) seorang pemuda dari sekolah yang sama dengan LuHan, hubae LuHan. Ia berada 1 level di bawah LuHan.

Namanya Sehun, O Sehun. Introvert, tidak terlalu ramah, dan tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar.

Sifatnya yang seperti itu berlaku terhadap semua orang, _terkecuali LuHan._

Saat bersama LuHan, Sehun selalu ada di puncak tertinggi pada moodnya.

Selalu nampak gembira, ceria, banyak bicara, _craving for attention_, dan tentunya sangat terbuka.

Kalian tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi dekat?

Karena kegiatan pengenalan terhadap sekolah pada murid-murid baru selama 3 hari dan teman-teman LuHan yang sangat agresif, suka menggoda Sehun dengan LuHan.

_Sialan, memang._

Tetapi toh sebenarnya keduanya, baik LuHan ataupun Sehun senang kok diperlakukan seperti itu.

_Sangat senang, bahkan._

_._

Come on, siapa yang tidak suka saat situasi dan atmosfir (? disekitarmu mendukungmu dengan orang yang kau sukai secara habis-habisan?

Belum lagi kehadiran Baekhyun, teman dekat LuHan yang sangat menyukai fakta bahwa Sehun menyukai LuHan. Bagaimana tidak?

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang LuHan bisiki tentang kesan pertama LuHan terhadap Sehun, yah, bisa dibilang,_ –ehm_ ketertarikan LuHan pada pandangan pertama terhadap Sehun.

_**Love at first sight.**_

Sering dengar, kan?

Ya sudah, itu lah yang dialami LuHan pada saat itu.

Dan karena itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun diam-diam berkomunikasi. Baekhyun bahkan mengunjungi rumah Sehun secara rahasia.

_"Ahh! Akhirnya aku bisa bicara langsung dengan mu, Sehun! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa gatal pada mulutku selama 2 hari ini. Ya Tuhan!"_ Baekhyun menjadi tamu pertama Sehun yang bertingkah sangatantusias.

Jelas saja. Apa pernah ada tamu yang khusus menemui seseorang yang anti-social seperti Sehun?

(Ah, ada sih. Sepupunya yang suka meminjam PS3, kalau tidak keponakannya yang terus datang menemui Sehun setiap minggunya, dengan alasan_ "Sehun tidak suka aku ajak main. Dia akan menyuruhku pergi dengan memberiku uang. Makanya aku selalu datang.")_

_._

_._

Kembali ke Baekhyun yang menjadi agen ganda.

Saat dipihak LuHan, ia terus menanyai tentang Sehun. _Memancing LuHan, maksudnya._

Saat berkomunikasi dengan Sehun, ia akan membocorkan semuaaaaaaa tentang LuHan yang menurut nya sendiri perlu untuk Sehun ketahui.

**_DELU4SELU_**

* * *

**Hi. saya tau saya gatau diri soalnya ff yg satu uda lama bgt belom update. bikin ratedm scene nya susah banget saya sampe galau. ternyata baca nya doang yang gampang. sigh**

cuma mau publish ini aja, keburu lumutan. ini FF dikasi nama **Jonquil** soalnya **Jonquil** itu bunga kan, arti dari **Jonquil** itu **"love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, desire for affection returned." **Saya pilih pake nama bunga Jonquil soalnya lumayan persis sama ide pokok fic inii~

**_Plot nya dapet dari mana?_ **Ga dari mana-mana. Pengalaman sendiri-.- KALO ada yang mirip dengam kejadian dihidup kalian, berarti kita sama apesnya wks.

**_apesnya dimana?_ **ntar aja tunggu sampe dceritain.

Udah gitu aja bacotan nya :v cuma mau kasitau backgroundnya aja.

sama KALO pada tertarik ntar saya lanjutin, jadi **DO REVIEW. **please banget, please** =_= sedih kan ya liat visitors nya bejibun TAPI YANG REVIEW CUMA SEGELINTIR. HA.**


End file.
